The Lake House
by MarvelWorksWonders
Summary: I know this has been done so many times but I couldn't resist. Kaylee Davis is the niece to Marcus Higgins and joins the gang for the 4th of July weekend up at the lake house where she soon catches the eye of the oldest Feder. Will it be a summer romance? Sorry summery kind of sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Um Hi! This is my first Grown Up fanfiction ever. I've wanted to write one of these for a while and recently saw Grown Ups 2. So I thought 'What the heck'. I would love to hear what you all think of this so far. But please go easy on me. Thanks! **

My mother told me stories of when she and my Uncle Marcus were younger. She told me them all the time when I couldn't fall asleep. I would always look forward to hearing about the times they both got into trouble during their teen years with the four other hooligans they hung out with: Lenny Feder, Eric Lamonsoff, Kurt McKenzie and Rob Hillard. My favorite story mom told me was of the 1978 Basketball Championship led by the one and only Coach Buzzer.

"Of course we won," Mom would brag as she remembered watching the game like it was yesterday "After the game, the team and their family members celebrated at the old lake house. It was one of the best nights of my life as a kid. One I'll never forget."

My mother's name is Melody Higgins but changed her last name when she married my dad, Nick Davis. Then I was born a couple years later.

My name is Kaylee Davis and I'm from New England: born and raised.

I was sitting out on the patio with my mom when my dad walked outside with the telephone in his hand "Hun, it's your brother."

"Hey Marcus," my mother greeted "What? Oh, that's terrible! When is the funeral? Okay, yeah, I'll see you there. Love you too. Bye."

"What happened?"

"Coach Buzzer's funeral is this Friday." Dad kissed her temple before smiling sadly at me and walking back inside.

It didn't take us that long for us to arrive at the church. As we pulled up mom was greeted by the McKenzie Family.

"Mel? Is that you?" Kurt yelled and my mother smiled.

"Nice to see you too Kurt," Mom turned to his wife "Dianne! Look at you! You're glowing!"

"Thanks," she said "these are our children Charlotte and Andre."

"Nice to meet you guys. This is my daughter Kaylee."

I waved "Hello. It's nice to meet you."

I was glad that there was someone at least my age that I could hang around. Andre looked to my age "I love your shoes," Charlotte complimented and I smiled.

"Thanks," I said "You're dress is really cute."

Mom then introduced us to the Feder family who my mom hadn't seen since Mr. Feder's wedding. From what I could tell the Feder family consisted of Lenny himself, his wife Roxanne and their three children Greg, Keithie and Becky Feder.

While introductions were exchanged, Greg, I think his name is, his phone started going off. Charlotte and I exchanged amused grins as we watched Mr. Feder scold him on the ringtone.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, didn't I tell you to turn the phone off Greg?" Mr. Feder asked.

"Yeah but it's my massage therapist," he replied.

Massage therapist? No one our age has a massage therapist.

"What? No, no cell phones."

"Wait, no cell phones? Then I'm out of here."

"Uncle Marcus!" I hugged my favorite uncle.

"Hey Kay," he saw my mom and hugged her "Hey Mel,"

"Hey Marcus,"

"Who's ready to get their funeral on?" Uncle Marcus asked "I'm sorry, death makes me weird."

I watched my Uncle and his best friend's greet each other when someone tapped me on the shoulder "The name's Greg Feder."

"Hi," I said "I'm Kaylee Davis."

"So how do you know this guy," he said referring to the church behind us.

"Oh my mom and my uncle knew him very well when they were younger," I told him before we walked into the church to get a seat.

It's times like these when I wish I would have brought my music with me. The service went longer than I thought it would as so many people came to pay their respects to the Coach…there was even people out the door of the church. After the service, I sat down with Charlotte and Andre and we talked while eating what was on our plates "So are you coming up to the lake house with us?" Andre asked.

"I think so," I said.

"It would be awesome if you were coming," he replied and I smiled at him.

Soon Greg and his brother sat down at our table "So how boring was that service, huh?" he laughed "Talk about boring."

We soon arrived at the lake house and my mother beamed "It's been so long since I've been here." She said and turned to Mr. Feder "Thanks for this Lenny,"

As we walked up to the porch, the light zapper was on and Becky asked "Daddy what is that machine doing?"

"Uh, it's getting rid of the moth's honey."

"Where is it taking them?"

"Hell," my uncle replied.

"Don't say that Higgins," Lenny told him and my mom and I smirked at each other.

"I'm sorry, not hell, Mexico."

I rolled my eyes. Uncle Marcus was always such a smart ass.

"It's giving them electricity so the moths fall asleep, uh, electrically" Mr. Feder lied.

"It's electrocuting them," Becky cried and Mr. Feder tried to say something else "But Daddy they're dying."

"It's killing them?" Donna and Charlotte exclaimed and I so badly wanted to laugh. I heard my dad snicker before mom elbowed him in the gut.

"No," Mr. Feder said as the bug zapper continued to go off.

"Daddy no!"

Mr. Feder hurried up to the zapper unplugged it "They're all alright. I promise," Mr. Feder reached in for a moth "Look at this guy, see? He still sleeping" He said throwing the moth in the air as it fell to the ground.

Why can't he just say that it's dead?

I looked down at Becky and saw her innocent face.

Oh yeah, maybe that's why. She's so adorable.

"It's dead dad," Greg said and Mrs. Feder pinched him "Ow!"

"Ooh a porch swing," Dianne's mother said before pushing Keithie to the side and he fell down "I know what I'm doing this weekend." She then accidentally stepped on the moth, crushing it.

"Now it's dead."

Mr. Hillard opened the door "Welcome back to 1978 everybody!"

I looked around in awe. This place was amazing!

Charlotte and I walked around the living room at all the things that were hanging on the wall. Charlotte nudged me "What?"

"Don't look now but a certain Greg Feder is staring at you."

"What?" I asked again before turning my head.

"I said not to look," Charlotte told me.

We soon got everything sorted and all the kids ended up sharing a room…it was the master bedroom and Greg banged on the old television set. Charlotte, Donna and I went to the vanity where there was old jewelry already out.

"Hey dad, what's the big box attached to the back of the TV?"

"Um, that's the rest of the TV," Mr. Feder replied and I smirked as I continued to look through the jewelry "they didn't always have flat screens there sport."

"Wow," Keithie replied "that's some stone age shiznit."

"Yeah that's whack,"

I rolled my eyes. These kids were so spoiled from their lives in the Hollywood Hills to know that A) Kids don't talk like that and B) People can't always be freakishly rich like the Feder kids. Note the heavy sarcasm.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to say thank you to Keepcalmforlove and AbigailTBird1998 for reviewing! Means a lot to me that you did and I hope you like this chapter as well.**

While the moms were inside and the dad's outside, all of us kids were inside watching the Feder brother's play video games. I cringed every time they ended up killing someone or pushing them off the cruise ship.

"This game is way too violent," I muttered and Charlotte laughed "What. I'm stating the obvious. If my mom ever caught me playing this, she would throw the game into the quarry."

"You wanna try Kaylee," Greg asked me from over his shoulder "I could teach you how to play?"

"Uh, no thanks Greg," I said "Like I said, my mom would kill me."

"Your loss."

Andre ended up playing and started yelling about killing everyone. Greg yelled back that there was blood and guts everywhere and I almost threw up watching them.

Suddenly the Mr. Feder came up and dragged Greg outside. My dad gave me the 'get your ass outside' look and I complied.

We ended up going for a nature walk "Hey Greg," Mr. McKenzie called out "When we were kids, your dad use to talk us into doing the craziest stuff. I remember one time we got our shower curtains and shopping carts and went shopping cart sailing."

"Wait how did you steer," Andre asked.

Mr. Lamonsoff said "We didn't."

"How did you stop?"

"You just smashed into stuff," Mr. Feder said "Now that was the fun part."

"Were you ever like that dad," I asked him looking up at his face.

"I remember making my own bungee and jumping off of this big cliff that over looked the water."

"Did it work," Mr. Feder asked.

"Kinda," my dad replied "My brother was a jerk back then and as I was about to touch the water, he cut the bungee so I ended up doing a belly flop into the water. I couldn't lie on my stomach for a week afterwards."

"Remember when we use to shoot bottle rockets at each other?" Uncle Marcus laughed "You always go for the other guys face to blind them."

"That's a little much pal,"

"No I know. Kids don't do that. You know what, erase and reboot."

My dad and I rolled our eyes at him "Sometimes you say the dumbest things Marcus."

Mr. Feder stopped at a tree and said something about building a fort "Rob ended up making one of those for a year," Mr. Lamonsoff muttered.

"Why?"

"My dad took away my roller skates."

"Uh oh, Vietnam flashback."

"Wait a minute! Are you kidding me," Mr. Feder asked and I was confused. What could possibly be so exciting out in the woods?

"Rope on a tree baby!" Oh no. I can honestly think of a million and one ways of what can happen "You know what that means."

"We get to hang ourselves?" Charlotte replied.

"Are you kidding me? You see a rope and a lake and that doesn't make you wanna go nuts?"

Mr. Lamonsoff went for the rope and started swinging for it. But instead of landing in the water like he planned, he was too scared to let go and ended up face planting into the tree and dropping down to the ground. We all winced as he fell and started rolling down the hill. I cringed so badly that I took a hold of the person closest to me…which ended up being Greg. We both looked at each other and I blushed scarlet. I was starting to crush on this boy! Good lord.

I let go as quickly as I could and turned my focus back to Mr. Lamonsoff who was getting back up "That was awesome!" Keithie exclaimed.

"Oh God, oh god my leg snapped!" Mr. Lamonsoff yelled and I covered my eyes "Oh my god! It's a bone!" We all continued to scream as we saw something sticking out of his leg "Oh my god it's sticking out! It's a stick! Gotcha!"

What a teenager.

Everyone started to laugh at his joke before Becky called out "Daddy that bird is hurt!"

The little bird stumbled as it tried to get back up. I felt sorry for the little guy.

"Oh my god. I'll go get a shoe box," Mr. Feder said before running back to the lake house.

Uncle Marcus went to help Mr. Lamonsoff back up.

Later that night, we all went out to eat at Woodman's. As we took our seats, I ended up sitting my Greg who smiled at me. Across from me was Uncle Marcus who raised his eyebrow and pointing to Greg while mouthing 'You like him?' I shook my head and glared.

Uncle Marcus smirked anyway before saying to Mr. Feder "Hey Lenny, remember when we use to come here in high school late night after we got wasted."

"What's wasted?" Donna asked.

Oh my god, who doesn't know what the hell wasted means? How old is this girl? I looked over to Mr. Feder and smirked. I'd like to see what tremendous lie he pumps out this time.

"Uh, kids, is something that happens when you have a hankering for ice cream."

Andre stood up "I wanna get wasted."

"I wanna get totally wasted!" Charlotte piped up next to him.

"I wanna get wasted every day of my life," Donna gushed.

"I wanna get chocolate wasted!" Becky said and I almost cried trying to hold in my laughter.

Mr. Lamonsoff ordered for us and Mrs. McKenzie's mother ordered off the whole menu. The waitress asked us what we wanted to drink.

"I'll take a flat water," Greg told her "Voss,"

"What?" The waitress asked and I rolled my eyes. Here we go again with the 'I'm the rich guys son and I drink expensive water'. I just don't understand why I'm crushing on him.

"You know? Voss or Fuji if you don't have Voss."

"You know anything you've got is good." Mr. Feder said.

"Yeah we have out of the faucet." The waitress wrote it down and Greg looked disgusted.

"Like from a hose?"

"Tap water," the lady replied.

"What countries that from?"

Why is there a discussion about water? Seriously this vacation is becoming really weird.

All of a sudden Mr. McKenzie starts speaking Chinese to the woman who I knew was a nanny. I mean come on, everyone here might be but I'm not stupid.

Mr. Feder went to go to the restroom and Greg turned to me as I started talking to him "So why do you like Voss water so much? Doesn't it taste like regular water?"

"Seriously Kaylee? We're gonna have a conversation about water?" Greg smirked.

"Hey, I'm interested as to why you like it."

Before he could tell my why, a male voice rang over the restaurant "Rematch I dare ya."

We all turned around in our seats "What the heck was that about?"

"No clue," Greg said before scooting a little closer to me "So why do you want to know why I like Voss so much. Does it maybe have something to do with the fact that you like me?"

"What? Psh, no. I do not like you…" I stopped babbling when I felt his hand on mine "What are you doing?"

Greg ignored me "It's okay Kaylee. I like you too." He gripped my hand tighter and I smiled. If we weren't in a room full of parents and siblings, I might have just kissed him right then and there.

The next morning Keithie and Donna went down to the lake while Charlotte, Andre and I were talking by the swings.

"So how are things with you and Greg Feder?" Charlotte asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid," she said and Andre looked confused.

"Wait, what is my sister going on about?"

Charlotte smacked his arm but turned to me "You and Greg were getting pretty close last night as dinner," she said "And I saw him hold your hand. So I'm going to ask you again. What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing…yet," I said before walking away. When I did, I walked past Greg who was wearing…well I don't know what he was wearing but it look weird. He gave me a small smile before I went back inside to find my mom.


	3. Chapter 3

Dad passed me on the way inside and joined the other guys out on the front porch. I guess his bacon senses were tingling. Anyway I walked into the kitchen where Mr. Hillard was trying to persuade the other adults into trying his vegan breakfast and I almost gagged at the sight and smell of it. Mom was sitting at the table next to Mrs. Lamonsoff when I approached her "Oh honey! Later on today I'm going to head up the lake with the others to spread the coach's ashes so I won't be here for a while," she told me.

"Is dad coming with you?"

Mom nodded "He's very supportive that way," she then pulled me close "So what's up with you and Lenny's son, Greg?"

My cheeks flushed as I looked at my mom's knowing gaze "Nothing's going on mom."

"Sure, sure," she said "And your father and I aren't doing the nasty."

"Ew!" I cried "Never say stuff like that in front of me unless you want me to claw my eyes out and vomit."

Mom chuckled and nudged me as Greg walked back into the kitchen. When he saw me, he smiled and my mom poked my side to get my attention "You like him sweetheart. Just admit it."

"Okay, fine, I like him."

Mom beamed "Then go get him tiger."

She pushed me forward just as Greg was going upstairs "Hey Greg! Wait up!"

For a few minutes we walked up the stairs in silence before I broke it "I couldn't help but overhear that you think the lake house is boring," I stated before we entered the master bedroom where all the kids were sharing for the weekend "You're not having any fun at all?"

"At first I thought it was but now…" Greg trailed off and sat down on the bed.

"But now what?"

Greg looked up and me and smiled "But now I'm liking it here."

"How so?"

He patted the bed beside him and I sat down next to him "Because you're here."

Nudging him I said "Suck up,"

Greg nudged me back and I smiled "It's true though," Greg pecked my cheek and I blushed "You're, like, the coolest girl I have ever met…and that's saying something coming from me."

"And there goes your Hollywood ego," I joked before looking at him. Somehow our heads gravitated to each other and our lips were getting closer to one another. It just happened…we kissed. I felt sparks and smiled when we broke apart.

"Wow," Greg muttered before leaning in and kissing me again "Did you feel that?"

Silently I nodded "Yeah, I felt it."

"Kaylee be my girlfriend?"

Again I nodded and smiled before leaning in and kissing him…

"Hey Greg, you got to come see this- Oh! Was I interrupting something?"

Both Greg and I groaned "Andre," I muttered before Greg coughed and stood up.

"What is it man?"

"Follow me to the promise land," Andre smiled before turning and leaving.

"The promise land," I asked before Greg leaned down and pecked my lips quickly.

"Later babe," he said before following Andre.

I touched my lips where Greg kissed me and I beamed. I'm Greg's girlfriend. Oh my god! I'm Greg's girlfriend! I gotta tell Charlotte and Donna about this!

I ran out of the room and out on the porch where both girls were playing Go Fish.

"You guys! Oh my god, you guys are never going to believe this!"

"What?" Donna asked and Charlotte gave me a knowing glance.

"Does this have something to do with you and Greg?" I nodded and both girls squealed "Spill! I wanna hear what happened!"

And so I told them of what happened up in the bedroom "No way! You kissed?"

"And he asked me to be his girlfriend!"

"That is so romantic Kaylee!" Donna gushed and I smiled.

Before we finished our conversation, Charlotte nudged me and motioned over to Mr. Hillard's tiny blue car. Greg and Andre were peeking at blonde girl who was trying to fix her car. I smirked and quietly walked behind it and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Hootchie Mama," Andre muttered.

"What does that mean?" Greg asked in awe.

"I don't know but it feels right."

I popped up and both boys jumped "That's not even a word," I said tapping on the glass of the car. Greg and Andre rushed out with blushes on their faces.

"Kay! I, uh, was just inspecting Mr. Hillard's car! Yeah, that's it. Inspecting his car! I wasn't starring at Jasmine, honestly I swear!"

I couldn't help but start laughing "Sure you were Greg,"

"Please don't be mad!" It was like Greg was begging!

"Why would she be mad?" Andre asked looking between the both of us "What's going on?"

"You wanna tell him Greg or should I?" I asked still trying to recover from my laughing fit.

Greg cleared his throat before taking my hand in his "Kay and I are boyfriend and girlfriend," he said.

We watched as Andre's eyes widened and then he smiled "That's awesome," he said "but, wait, aren't you mad that Greg was checking out Jasmine?"

"He's just looking. But it'd be a whole nother thing if he was cheating. And he shouldn't considering we've only been together for a few hours."

Later that evening all the kids were in the master bedroom bored out of our minds…that is until Charlotte spoke up "Cup phones!"

We all looked at her like she was nuts "What's a cup phone?"

So Charlotte ended up showing us what they were. Greg and I were both standing on the bed while I had a line to Donna and Charlotte.

"Can you hear me now?" Greg spoke through the cup "This is so cool!"

We all ended up chatting away until Mr. Feder came in "Hey, didn't I say no cell phones? I thought we had a deal?"

Everyone stopped talking "What's up dad?"

"Are those cup phones?" Mr. Feder asked.

Keithie who was underneath the bed looked up "Yeah, Charlotte taught us. Cool huh? Hey check out Becky's."

"Look dad, I have cup waiting." Becky said with two cup phones over her ears "I gotta call you back. I'm on the Spongebob."

The Lamonsoff's dog started barking and Bean who was in the chest peeked through "Was that a turkey?"

"Yo Andre, can you hear me?"

"Can you hear me?" Andre asked and I smiled as I could hear them loud and clear.

I continued to talk about random things into my cup phone. Mr. Feder ended up scaring Andre and asking us to place a cup phone in every adult bedroom so we could talk to our parents.

Greg tugged me out of the room and helped me attach the cups to the string before giving our parents their cup phones. When my mom and dad saw this, they laughed and told me they would take up the minutes they had.

About an hour later, everyone was asleep except for Greg and me.

"I can't believe your leaving in the morning," I muttered sadly.

Greg kissed me before saying "I know. I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave you."

"Just promise me something Greg,"

"Sure," He replied.

"Just don't forget about me, okay?"

He gave me another small kiss "Wouldn't dream about it babe."

**AN: So after I post this, I am going to write another chapter so hopefully it'll be up later. Please review! Please and thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning was a sad morning for me. My boyfriend was leaving me to go to the ever so fabulous Milan in a few minutes. So in the time, we spent down by the lake throwing rocks. The lake water rose to just below my knees as Greg, Andre and I were looking for rocks that were under the water.

I smiled as Keithie taught Donna how to throw a rock when Mrs. Feder came down and joined us. Donna ended up getting two good skips and we all cheered for her. Mrs. Feder smiled "Do you know how to throw rocks Mrs. Feder?"

"Are you kidding me? I am the best at this."

Mrs. Feder threw one of the rocks her son handed to her but instead of it skipping the water, it hit Greg in the stomach and he doubled over. My hands covered my mouth in shock as I tried to hard not to laugh at his pain.

"Oh my god, baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah mom," Greg shrugged it off but I could tell he was in pain "I'm just glad to see you having some fun."

As Mrs. Feder went back up to the cabin, Andre continued to laugh at Greg's pain.

"Oh shut it Andre," I said "If you want, I can punch you in the stomach to even things out?"

He stopped laughing and I smirked "Thought so,"

Greg smiled "You are the coolest girlfriend ever!" He laughed.

"I try,"

Soon Becky came running down the hill "We're not leaving! Mom said we can stay and we're going to the water park!"

"Water park!" I yelled before running out of the water and taking off the like a rocket. Once I was in the bedroom, I changed into my swimsuit which was a red and white striped two piece, and then covered myself with jean shorts and a green tank top.

Once we got there, I couldn't help but smile as I looked around at all the water rides. I wanted to go on everything here!

Andre and Greg were eating ice cream cones when Mr. Hillard's daughters came over to us in polka dot bikinis. Their cones were soon forgotten as they ended up being crushed. I cleared my throat and bumped into Greg "Whoops. Sorry."

I smirked when both of them looked me up and down. Greg saw Andre checking me out and hit him on the head "Dude! Stop creeping on my girl."

I scoffed "So he can't check me out but you can check out the Barbie girls?"

Figures.

My mom decided to hang back with the other mom's while me and my dad went in line at the water slide.

"Dad this line's not even moving," Donna complained.

Bean was a little fidgety and started to complain "I want mommy's milk!"

"I know you do son," Mr. Lamonsoff told him.

"He wants mommy's milk. Give him some mommy's milk," Mr. Feder chuckled and Mr. Lamonsoff looked tired.

Bean kept chanting "Mommy's milk! Mommy's milk!" All while making a scene for the people around us. Mr. Lamonsoff tried to calm his son down.

"No more mommy's milk, okay? You want milk? You drink it regular milk."

A kid with a carton of milk passed by and Mr. Lamonsoff grabbed it. The kid complained before he gave him money to buy some more.

"Here, drink the milk straight from the carton,"

Bean paused "I don't know if mommy would want me to,"

"Just drink it, just like daddy does." Mr. Lamonsoff drank from the carton and some of it dribbled down his chin. I cringed. Never will I drink milk again.

"Okay," Bean said reluctantly before taking a sip "I'm just like daddy!"

Mr. Feder chuckled "No more booby milk,"

"Yay more for us!" Mr. McKenzie cheered and I shuttered.

But even after that, the line was moving too slow so my uncle decided that we do the back door shuffle…whatever that was.

Soon I discovered that the back door shuffle was sneaking behind the water ride into the restricted section part of the ride. No one was allowed back here.

"Hey it's dark in there. Maybe you should hold my hand?" Uncle Marcus cheekily said to the two hot teens.

I rolled my eyes and continued to walk behind Charlotte who was first in line "You're up!"

The day continued as we all sneaked past the water slide operator and continued to cut in line. I smiled as Greg and I went down together a couple of times. Once we reached the bottom of the ride, Greg dunked me and then kissed me underwater. I blushed as we reached the surface of the water.

Later during the day, Greg wanted to take a picture of Andre and his grandmother. He kept motioning them further until the huge water bucket tilted over and drenched them both in water. We all laughed. This had to be the most fun I have had in a while.

There was still daylight left when we came home. Greg, Mr. Feder and Mr. Lamonsoff were playing basketball and I was helping the girls with the tree house. On occasion I would catch Greg's eye and I would blush.

That night, the boys would tell ghost stories while using flashlights to scare us. There were times when Greg would wrap an arm around me and say "We could always cuddle if you get too scared?" My response would be a peck on the cheek but a pinch in his side. It wasn't too long before we all zonked out.

**AN: I'm sorry it's shorter than the other chapters but I thought this was a good place to stop. The next chapter will contain the basketball rematch! **


	5. Chapter 5

We raised the American flag and released the bird Becky had been taking care of in honor of our nation's greatest holiday…the Fourth of July. To me it seemed like one of those natural Hallmark moments as I held onto Greg's hand. Later we all ended up by the tree house playing a couple games of basketball. I'm not the best at sports so I decided to be a cheerleader, no matter how much I despise them and all their pep.

But despite how loud I was cheering, we all could hear yelling and so we ran to see what was going on. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Mr. Hillard kick my Uncle Marcus in the nuts with his injured foot. I winced…those were his prized possessions.

I walked closer to the pier to see Mr. Hillard ask Jasmine what happened to her head "When I was changing into my PJ's I got some feeling that some perv was looking through my window, so I went to go close the shade and I tripped and hit my head."

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Andre and Greg duck their heads slowly out of site and I growled lowly. Screw not being the jealous girlfriend! Greg turned his head and smiled sheepishly knowing I had caught him red handed. I glared before walking on the pier with the others…but not before 'accidentally bumping into both boys.

"I am so dead," Greg muttered.

"You're whipped my friend."

Uncle Marcus was talking about how he didn't have his life together like Lenny.

"Oh," Mrs. Feder said "Together like Lenny. Oh please," she scoffed "I answered your phone. It was your assistant. I asked him if he canceled the flight to Milan and he said he did…BEFORE WE EVEN CAME HERE!"

"He said that?" Mr. Feder tried to work his way out of this lie "Why would he say that? I mean…"

Mrs. Feder cut him off "Oh, so, he just made that up, huh?"

Mr. Feder kept stuttering and I wondered how he kept a straight face "I'm not saying he made it up, I think in his head he believes it's true."

Mrs. Feder angrily walked up to him and pointed a finger at him "Don't you agent me Lenny! Stop trying to handle everybody and everything and start taking a little responsibility for once."

"I'll take responsibility, okay? You're right. I thought it would be better for our family to be here with normal people for once instead of going to Milan."

I almost laughed out loud when Mrs. McKenzie muttered "We're normal?"

"I was scared to tell you," Mr. Feder said and I looked to my mom and dad who were cuddled up next to each other. I smiled knowing nothing could keep them apart "It was easier for me to keep it a secret."

"If you peel back any marriage there are secrets," Mr. Lamonsoff told him. His wife gave him a look and Mr. Lamonsoff tried to cover it up "My secret is that I love you." He stuttered and his wife smiled.

"Roxanne I just, our kids are becoming nutty, snotty, spoiled. I, uh, a nanny, we got…"

Mr. McKenzie smiled "So she is a nanny,"

"No, no, no, no she's not a nanny…"

"Of course she is a nanny!" Mrs. Feder yelled fed up with her husband's lies "When does the lying stop?"

"It stops after this," he muttered "She's more of an opear."

"Lenny." Mrs. Feder warned.

"Okay, the lying stops now. I won't lie to you ever again. I swear I love you."

"Men lie!" Mrs. McKenzie's mother yelled from her porch swing "They can't help themselves! Kurt sure as hell lies!"

"What do I lie about, Toe J Simpson?" Mr. McKenzie yelled back.

"Oh please," Mrs. McKenzie said "the nanny?"

Huh, what about the nanny? What was happening here?

"What about the nanny?"

"You have a thing for her!"

"I do not have a thing for the nanny! I'm a married man, period. But did I enjoy having a nice conversation with a woman that wasn't going 'Where's this?' and 'Did you pick up that?' Yeah!"

"What?" Mrs. McKenzie asked "You can have nice conversations with me."

"When?" He said "You're always working and when you come home you're just tired all the time. You barely even touch me or look at me."

"He sounds like an old woman!" We heard from the porch "Dianne, you should have married Enverto Denuiso like I told you!"

"Yeah, you know what? If I had stayed with him, you'd be the one that's pregnant right now mama!"

"You're probably right, sweetheart! I'll just butt out!"

"Thank you!"

"Look maybe I do take you for granted and I'm sorry. How's about I take you out every Thursday for date night?"

"Well, Thursday is Grey's Anatomy but any other night would be beautiful."

Holy crap! Shouldn't the woman be complaining that the man is ignoring her and the man tries to fix it? Wow…

Mr. Lamonsoff spoke up "As long as we're all being honest," he said looking at his wife "I think I should be honest too. Um, I'm actually not a part owner of my own furniture store. I don't even work there anymore. I got laid off in April but I rented the caddy and I acted like, you know, a big shot because I didn't want you guys to know."

"Lamonsoff, you don't have to hide anything from us. I'm sorry."

"Yeah and since we're getting things off our chests here," Mr. Hillard said "I have a confession to make," Mr. Hillard paused "I'm wearing a tupe."

"No shit," the nanny said and I giggled quietly. I felt a hand slip into mine and I looked over to find Greg smiling at me. Oh the heck with it! I nudged him back and smiled telling him he was forgiven. He pecked my cheek quickly before Mr. Hillard's wife spoke up.

"I have a confession to make," she said raising her hand "I'm really a man."

What the heck!

Everyone didn't really look surprised and started commenting "I'm just kidding! I'm just kidding! I'm really a little hurt that so many of you believed it,"

Greg and I smirked at each other while Mr. Feder tried to correct himself.

"Never the less," the old lady went on "I know it's not my place but, um, well after all I am older than anyone here…"

"Hell yeah you are!"

"Well despite the joking and the razzing, I see a lot of love here and with love comes hostility, like, um, Rob when he snapped at me the other day. That was scary and you all thought I was so calm but inside…inside I was saying 'Gloria Newnen, do not call him a bug eyed sociopath with a little man complex. Do not say that his hair makes him look like a dirty Q-Tip or that he resembles an elder, gay Jonas Brother or a midget Filipino Fonzy, I didn't say that!" At this point all of us were cracking up with laughter. I was laughing so hard that I was leaning into Greg's side and clutching my stomach.

"Life can be difficult sometimes," Gloria went on "it gets bump what with family and kids and things not going exactly like you planned but that's what makes it interesting. And life, the first act is always exciting, the second act that's where the depth comes in." Mr. Hillard went to hug his wife and his daughter's soon followed. Andre and Greg made their way into the hug and pulled me with him. I was squished in between Greg and Mr. Hillard's other daughter who I never got the name of. Uncle Marcus yelled for a group hug and we all ended up squished in a mass of family and friends.

Later on, I changed into my patriotic clothing that consisted of a white tank top with the American Flag on the front, blue shorts and red flip flops. I smiled at my reflection before exiting the bathroom only to bump into Greg who gave me a once over.

"Have I ever told you how pretty you are?"

"I don't think so," I said back.

"Well you do look pretty. Sit next to me on the hay ride to the party?"

I smiled and kissed his cheek "Yeah. Let's go."

**AN: Sorry! I lied about this chapter being the rematch! But I'm writing the next chapter as we speak so look out for that! Also I want to thank those who reviewed on the last two chapters so thank you for that! **


	6. Chapter 6

I was really excited to head over there and have some fun. Now that everything was better and Greg was with me, I felt extremely happy about everything. Mom and dad were still cuddling and Uncle Marcus was smiling while laughing at them like a true annoying brother does.

When we arrived, there were already a bunch of people there eating and having a good time. I smiled as I watched the younger kids get out as soon as the horses stopped. We picked a spot right by the basketball court and placed our belongings on the picnic table before I shed my top and shorts and ran to the lake. Greg, Andre, Charlotte, Donna, and Keithie all followed me shortly after.

"Remember sun tan lotion Kaylee!" My mother yelled.

"Sure mom, whatever you say!"

Greg had brought along a blow up mattress where it sat underneath the lifeguard station "Okay in positions," Greg said.

Andre tapped him on the shoulder "I don't know man. This thing looks crazy."

"It'll be fine. Come on, I spent all morning blowing that thing up!"

Donna and I were holding the bottom of the mattress before I climbed up the lifeguard chair with Greg "You should be alright," Donna told him as we both reached the top.

"Should be?"

"Don't be a wuss Andre!" I taunted before we counted down. Greg and I held hands as we jumped on the blow up mattress. Andre shot up into the air and dived into the water. Greg and I sank under the water before swimming back up. All of a sudden Andre's head popped out of the water.

"Let's do that again!"

Later I ended up being hungry so I sat down beside Charlotte and ate some watermelon with everyone else.

Dickie Bailey came up to us talking smack about the rematch "You really want to do this Bailey?" Mr. Feder asked.

"My five against your five," Bailey stated and his other four posse members approached our table.

"Oh boy," Mr. Feder muttered "I see the boys stayed in shape," Someone burped loudly "Robado good to see you."

"Lenny," the guy replied.

"If you're looking at me, I don't know."

Uncle Marcus and Mr. Lamonsoff chuckled and the guy Mr. Feder was talking to laughed but it sounded super creepy. Like evil madman creepy.

"Look fellas," Mr. Feder said "We just wanna eat some watermelon and relax if you're alright with that?"

"Oh no it's not alright. You're not gonna weasel your way out of this one Feder," Bailey said "Wylie snuck out of intensive care to see you finally get some justice."

I looked over and Charlotte and I giggled quietly "Yo! You best be getting to ballin Feder!" Wylie cried with his hands stuck in the air. Poor dude.

"Hey Wylie, was the field goal good?"

"Yeah first time I ever heard that one," Wylie huffed and Mr. Feder chuckled.

"Okay sorry man,"

"Or you want me to get something off the top shelf? Heard that one a lot too!"

"Seriously Dickie, let us just hang out with our families alright? We just want to relax."

One guy who was eating a hotdog said "Yeah they're afraid of us."

Uncle Marcus tapped his cup "We're afraid you might eat the ball before we start the game,"

All of us laughed "Same old Higgins," the guy said "he can talk the talk but he can't," the guy paused "I forget the rest."

"Booya!"

"We got Rob here with the bad foot. You can't do it, right buddy?"

Mr. Hillard stood up painfully out of his chair "I think if the Buzzard was here, he'd want me to try. I'd think he'd want us all to try."

Mr. Feder looked at us "Was that William Shatner? Alright let's do this then."

Wylie shouted "It's on!" Everyone cheered and I smiled as they left to go get changed into uniform. I moved so I was sitting next to Greg and Charlotte at the table to get a better view.

"Your dad has this," I told him as we waited for them to come back out "It's an easy win."

"Don't you also mean your Uncle too?"

"Him too,"

Keithie got our attention by pointing to the men walking up the hill in Water Wiz t-shirts. They all seemed so serious. I laughed a little when Mr. McKenzie stepped on Mr. Hillard's injured foot but kept walking without noticing Mr. Hillard yelling in pain.

Greg took my hand and pulled me on the blanket "I wonder what they're talking about?" he asked me as we watched Mr. McKenzie and the only other black guy talking to each other.

"I can only imagine its smack," I said smiling while leaning my head on Greg's shoulder.

The game started off well for our team as Mr. Feder scored the first points but then the other team scored. Mom gasped suddenly when she saw what was happening next.

"They're doing the motion of '78!"

Mr. Hillard faked the ball by going in another direction where he passed it to Uncle Marcus who motioned the ball in circles before throwing it to Mr. Lamonsoff before he passed it to Mr. McKenzie who ended up getting hit in the head with the basketball. Mr. Feder got a hold of the ball and took the bank shot. We cheered as it went in.

The guy Mr. Hillard was blocking looked around in confusion as the dog started barking. I laughed when he said "What the heck is that? It sounds like owls having sex."

While he was distracted, Mr. Feder stole the ball while handing it to Uncle Marcus who took the shot "Go Uncle Marcus!" I cheered.

Soon it was like each team was taking turns scoring points before the other black guy on the opposing team tried to score but it went over the hoop and hit a woman who was drinking a beer, all while spilling it on the ground.

"You made me spill my freakin' beer!" she yelled.

The game continued as Mr. Feder continued to score. Soon Mr. Lamonsoff and the other guy on the team yelped in pain as they made their way off the court.

"Hey this is ridiculous," Uncle Marcus said "Somebody's gonna have a heart attack."

Most of the guys on the court started wheezing and went to go sit down.

"What do you say we bring our sons into this?" Mr. Feder called Greg over.

"Me?"

"Go! Go! Go! You can do it Greg!" I told him before he smiled and went to the court.

Mr. Feder passed the ball to Greg who passed it back and Mr. Feder took the shot "Let's go Greg!"

Bailey's kid was good at playing basketball, I'll admit that. But Greg was definitely a good player too. As Bailey took the shot, he screamed "It's raining three's on Hollywood."

Soon it was down to the last basket and whoever scored was the winner of the game. Mr. Feder had it wide open when I saw him pause then miss the shot. My mom kept muttering that he never missed the bank shot and the Bailey's took the ball all while winning the game.

I went over to hug Greg even though he was sweating like a pig "You were really amazing out there Greg!"

"Thanks Kay!"

Later that night when it got dark, the fireworks started and I wondered what would happen when the summer was over. What would happen when Greg goes back to his famous Hollywood life and I end up being stuck in New England? Would we end up keeping our long distance relationship or should we just end it now and avoid the heartbreak. My feelings have grown into something more than just a crush over the couple of days we've been at the lake house.

Greg intertwined our hands and kissed my cheek "You okay?"

I nodded and smiled back at him "Yeah, just thinking."

"About us, am I right?"

I nodded and continued to stare at the fireworks "Hey, we'll make it through. You have my cell phone number and we can Skype every day. We're gonna make it."

"If you say so,"

"I do say so Kay." Greg leaned in and kissed me softly before we heard my Uncle Marcus cry out drunk.

"Alright every one!" He shot the arrow into the air and I pulled Greg out of our seats and ran over to the tree area near the court.

"Was your Uncle dropped on his head as a baby?"

"Makes you wonder, huh?" I laughed.

**AN: So that's it! Very last chapter…well the epilogue will the very last chapter. And for those of you wonder…yes I will do Grown Ups 2. Yay!**


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue

3 Years Later…

So after that awesome summer at the lake house, the Feder family went back home in Los Angeles while I stayed back. Greg and I kept in touch on a regular basis and Skyped whenever we had the chance too. About two years ago Greg called me and said he was moving to New England so he could be closer to everyone here. I was thrilled. He came right in the beginning of our sophomore year of high school. What was even luckier was that he was in Andre and I's homeroom and we shared most of our classes together. We became really close friends…even more than when we met that summer.

Just recently Uncle Marcus discovered that he had a son that was my age. It didn't really shock my parents at all considering what a man whore he is. I actually question the sex of the women he brings home sometimes. Like this one lady looks like she is on steroids. Her voice is incredibly deep like a man and she gives off the vibe like she's gonna hit you. Anyway, the kid's name is Braden and I am super curious to see how this one turned out.

After the summer of 2010, Mr. Lamonsoff opened up his own car shop a few blocks down from my house. My dad goes there a lot to hang out with everyone.

When the Feder's moved into town, Mrs. Feder opened her own little dress shop. I go in there many times to look at the new clothes she has. Most of the time, she's in there and we talk about everyday things…mostly about Greg who hates that we're so close.

The Feder home is my second home considering they treat me like their own child. I babysit Becky when they need a babysitter. All the more reason, right?

But right now it is the last week of sophomore year and summer vacation is right around the corner. I so cannot wait! It's the first summer Greg and I are together in the same state. Who knows what's in store?

**AN: This is where Grown Ups 2 comes in. Just to let you all know, there will be no Nancy in the sequel. That's the only thing that's gonna change in the story! Please leave a review!**


End file.
